


Выгодное предложение

by BraKet



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Pre-Slash, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet
Summary: Выглядел Грейвз безупречно. Даже тут. Поэтому Абернети решил попробовать свои способы...
Relationships: Abernathy & Original Percival Graves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Выгодное предложение

**1**

Выглядел Грейвз безупречно. Даже тут. В темнице Нурменгарда не скупились на очищающие заклинания и не одевали в лохмотья, не морили голодом и не унижали только для того, чтобы сломать. Гриндельвальд считал, что нет нужды прибегать к низкопробным приемам, и давал понять, что знает куда более эффективные методы укрощения строптивых. Но, насколько мог судить Абернети, либо к мистеру Грейвзу их не применяли, либо они не действовали. По крайней мере, на мистера Грейвза.

Поэтому Абернети решил попробовать свои способы. 

— Знаете, я не настолько соскучился по людям, чтобы радоваться вниманию такого ничтожного человечка, как вы, — прервал свое молчание мистер Грейвз где-то через неделю после того, как Абернети взял за привычку приходить к решетке со стулом, пакетом с выпечкой и двумя стаканчиками с кофе.

Целую неделю мистер Грейвз демонстративно его не замечал. Прохаживался по своей весьма просторной камере, смотрел мимо, думал о чем-то своем, валялся на кровати, занимался физическими упражнениями. Даже один раз помочился с каменным выражением на лице. Разумеется, нарочно, потому что выбрал именно тот момент, когда Абернети впился зубами в сочный кусочек вишневого штруделя. «Плевать я на тебя хотел», — говорило в этот момент выражение лица мистера Грейвза, хотя губы его были упрямо сжаты.

В общем, за всю эту неделю мистер Грейвз не издал ни звука. Пару раз, правда, что-то насвистывал... Но никаких осмысленных фраз не произносил. А тут вдруг не выдержал. Выдал целую тираду о внимании.

От неожиданности Абернети слегка поперхнулся, но, к счастью, сумел подавить кашель.

— Тюремное заключение и не предполагает позитивных эмоций, скорее, наоборот. В этом его смысл, — любезно проинформировал он как можно равнодушнее, хотя слова мистера Грейвза его неприятно задели.

Ведь всю эту затею с посещениями он придумал, будучи уверен, что мистеру Грейвзу на самом деле очень тоскливо от затянувшегося одиночества. Последние пару месяцев сюда никто не приходил: у Гриндельвальда появилась новая игрушка — Криденс, другие аколиты и раньше не проявляли к американскому аврору особенного интереса, а Куини вздрагивала всякий раз, как кто-нибудь произносил его имя. Ее все еще мучили угрызения совести, бедняжку. 

Как бывший узник, Абернети слишком хорошо помнил, каково это — изо дня в день видеть только лица тюремщиков, приносящих тебе еду, слышать их не слишком изобретательные издевки и сносить однообразные пинки и тычки. Ничего приятного, разумеется, но здесь, в Нурменгарде, заключенные лишены были даже такого сомнительного развлечения: еда возникала на их тарелках сама собой, а в камере имелись унитаз и раковина. 

Каково это, когда нет никого, на ком можно выместить досаду от своего злосчастного положения? Кого можно обвинить в своих несчастьях? 

Ты сам с собой. Днем и ночью, месяц за месяцем. Гоняешь в голове ошибки... Которые уже не исправить. 

Неделю-другую еще можно протянуть на воспоминаниях и фантазиях. Через месяц все пространство вокруг будет изучено до самой маленькой щербинки. Через два — попытки нанести на стены новые метки уже не способны развеять скуку даже на секунду.

— Откуда у вас такие глубокие познания в тюремных заключениях, Абернети? Насколько я помню, вы всегда были до тошноты правильным.

— А то, что я сейчас по другую сторону решетки, не наводит вас на определенные мысли?

— Наводит. На очень нелестные для вас. Вот только если вы когда-нибудь окажетесь в камере, там и останетесь до конца своей жизни. У вас попросту не хватит способностей из нее выбраться.

— Высокого же вы обо мне мнения...

— Я его озвучил в самом начале нашей беседы. Что с вами, Абернети? Вы же вроде не страдали провалами в памяти.

— Не с целью произвести впечатление, а так, для информации: я был заточен дольше, чем вы, и охраняли меня строже, кормили куда хуже, и вообще обходились... Так себе. Вы знали, что камеры в МАКУСА маленькие, а тюремщики страдают садистскими наклонностями?

— Меня не информировали об этой стороне нашего правосудия. Ну, думаю, если вы откроете эту дверь и вернете мне мою палочку, я смогу что-нибудь с этим сделать.

Предложение, которое не обмануло бы и ребенка.

— Хотите пончик? — Абернети зашелестел бумагой.

— Спасибо, у меня есть свой.

— Вы бы поразились, узнав, кто их тут печет.

— Лучше уж побуду в неведении.

— Это на вас непохоже, мистер Грейвз.

— Значит, меня тоже изменило заключение. Хм. Тюрьма в МАКУСА, значит? Без шуток? Что же вы такого выкинули? Забыли утром причесаться? Завязали галстук не тем узлом? 

— Я по эту сторону реше...

— Что невозможно не заметить, даже если очень постараться, — вы неделю сюда таскаетесь. Но если бы Серафина запихнула вас в наручники за предательство, мы бы сейчас тут не разговаривали. У нее очень, очень надежные наручники.

— Вы их проверяли? Мерси Льюис, мистер Грейвз!

— Слушайте, а вы в самом деле изменились к лучшему! Такие фантазии... у маленького скучного начальника... надо вас почаще бросать в темницу.

— Значит, если я скажу, что все-таки сумел сбежать, вы удивитесь?

— Уверен, мое недоумение разделяет вся МАКУСА.

— Да уж, Серафина, пожалуй, в ярости...

— Надо думать.

— И вы не хотите услышать, как я это сделал?

— Ну, вы ведь по ту сторону решетки, о чем любезно сообщили мне уже раз несколько. А поскольку мы оба знаем, кому принадлежат эти стены... Значит, с помощью Гриндельвальда, полагаю.

— В некотором роде.

— В каком же именно, Абернети? Женском?

— Я и есть Гриндельвальд, мистер Грейвз.

— Ч-что?!

**2**

Здесь, в Нурменгарде, не было даже тюремщиков: примитивная канализация и каменная раковина находились прямо в камере, а еда возникала на тарелках сама собой. Ни одной живой души, на которую можно выплеснуть накопившийся гнев и досаду.

Только ты. Сам с собой. Днем и ночью. Месяцы и месяцы. Идеальная мишень для самобичевания...

Первые дни Грейвз постоянно препарировал свои действия, приведшие его сюда, в плен. Выискивал ошибки, просчеты... Как, как он мог попасться так глупо?! Упасть в яму, которую сам же рыл для Гриндельвальда?

«Я слишком долго изучал прошлое, искал ключ к его натуре в давнем летнем инциденте. Я предложил ему себя, я был приманкой. Я решил... Что он ищет таких, как Альбус. Я ошибся. Он искал таких, как Абернети. Ему не нужны личности. Только пешки». Скучные, серенькие мышки, готовые на все ради иллюзии собственной значимости для вкрадчивого хищника.

И вот теперь одна из них таскается к его камере со стулом, выпечкой и кофе. Садится, не спеша ест, аккуратно и неслышно, стараясь не ронять крошки, отпивает из картонного стаканчика маленькими глоточками.

Пешка, которая стала ферзем.

«Я и есть Гриндельвальд, мистер Грейвз».

Надолго ли?

— Если бы я знал, что ты такой, я бы...

— Что? Вы бы — что? Меня и так запихали в подвал. А разве я не подавал надежд? Разве я не показал хорошие результаты на экзаменах и собеседовании?

«Если бы мы брали всех, кто просто хорошо учится...»

— Ты не прошел другие тесты. Куда более важные. Те, которые показывают нам, кто вы есть на самом деле. Те, из-за которых ты и оказался на своем месте. Ты сразу проявил свою... скользкую натуру, змееныш.

Абернети слегка склонил голову на бок. Он не выглядел задетым. Сказал задумчиво:

— Как легко это вырвалось у вас... Хорошо. Это хорошо. Знаете, Винда тоже зовет меня так. 

Грейвзу было плевать, как зовет Винда этого шепелявого. 

— Мне плевать, как зовет тебя Винда.

Но на этот раз он не добавил «змееныш».

— Скользкую натуру... — Абернети смотрел мимо, думая о чем-то своем. — Я хотел быть аврором, — вдруг сказал спокойно.

Грейвз фыркнул.

— Все хотят быть аврорами. Но одно только желание не делает тебя годным к той или иной деятельности.

— У меня были хорошие баллы за выпускной экзамен...

— И усидчивость тоже не делает. Не все можно взять жопой.

Абернети словно бы не заметил ни оскорбления, ни его двусмысленности, спросил равнодушно:

— Вы сказали, я был скользким... В чем это, по-вашему, выражалось?

— Теперь-то ты в курсе, что мы собираем досье на каждого. Не говори, что не прочитал свое.

Грейвзу вдруг почудилась в глазах Абернети растерянность. Вот же идиот! 

— Ты что, столько времени изображал меня и даже не догадался... — Грейвз расхохотался против воли. 

Ну, это в самом деле было очень смешно.

— Мерси Льюис... А еще спрашиваешь, почему ты не аврор! Вот поэтому ты никому не нужный клерк в подвале!

Глаза Абернети потемнели.

— Да, конечно, — проговорил он ледяным тоном, который, надо думать, не так-то просто было изобразить (судя по тому, как пылали его уши, парень разобиделся не на шутку). — Разумеется, именно то, что я не бросился, став вами, искать информацию о несчастном никому не нужном клерке, говорит о моей негодности к оперативной работе... А то, что я сумел провести главу Отдела магического правопорядка — это так, мелочь, не стоящая внимания.

«Нашел чем гордиться!»

— Ты в самом деле думаешь, что Гриндельвальд выбрал тебя за способности? Ему нужна была одна, главная: способность к предательству, глупец ты несчастный!

Но презрительный тон Грейвза подействовал на Абернети странно: словно бы даже... успокаивающе. По крайней мере, когда он заговорил, голос его снова звучал равнодушно: 

— Я начинаю понимать, как вы очутились здесь, мистер Грейвз. Вы не так умны, как я когда-то считал. Какое разочарование... 

Впрочем, может, скучные интонации были напускными. Ну, в таком случае следует отдать ему должное — актер из него вышел бы превосходный.

«Что, если он не врал и в самом деле изображал Гриндельвальда? Который изображал меня... И как они не запутались в этом клубке?! Но Серафина-то, Серафина хороша! Впрочем, может, он врет. И все было совсем не так».

— И ты, значит, решил поучить меня уму-разуму? Довести до идеального образа в своей голове? Поэтому ходишь сюда как на работу?

«Кажется, ты и в самом деле отупел, Персиваль! Ты ведь должен с ним подружиться, а не затевать ссору! Сыграть на его самолюбии и жажде признания, не унижать, а подбадривать! Он считает себя ловким и хитрым? Вот и прекрасно! Давай же... первое правило вербовки...»

— Разумеется. Именно для этого я сюда и хожу. Зачем же еще.

«Отлично! Просто отлично! Теперь валяй, скажи ему что-нибудь... Лестное, но не слишком явно, состри так, чтобы за оскорблением проглядывалось уважение, мать твою!»

Но Грейвз только скрипнул зубами.

Наверное, тюрьма в самом деле не очень хорошо подействовала на его умственные способности. 

**3**

Разумеется, хотя Абернети и не изображал мистера Грейвза, он все же нашел время и возможности, чтобы прочитать свое досье, поэтому знал — мистер Грейвз блефует, никакого особенного компромата в картонной папочке, защищенной самыми простейшими заклинаниями, не содержалось. Если не считать за таковой описание небольшого инцидента в старших классах. Да и откуда там было взяться чему-то серьезному? У Абернети в самом деле было тошнотворно-правильное прошлое. Слишком безупречное даже для аврора. Тем более для аврора.

К сожалению, только после устройства в МАКУСА Абернети узнал, что от работающих в поле никто не ждет слепого следования правилам и законам. Более того, если для успешного выполнения задания законы несколько... попирались, на это закрывали глаза. 

А он-то считал, что его проблема — это рост! Да, конечно, мистер Грейвз сам был не то чтобы высокий. Когда он пришел к ним на собрание факультетов, чтобы рассказать о работе аврората, Абернети улучил момент, чтобы оказаться рядом с ним, и с радостью отметил, что ниже главы Отдела магбезопасности всего на ладонь. «Ну, мне только пятнадцать, я еще вырасту!» — подумал тогда Абернети.

Не вырос.

И довольно долгое время страшно от этого мучился.

Разумеется, зря.

Но тогда, оказавшись почти случайно в коридоре рядом с великолепным мистером Грейвзом, Абернети совсем не думал о своем росте. Все, что его волновало, — это узнать, как стать таким же: небрежно-уверенным профессионалом, о блистательной работе которого ходили легенды. Правая рука главы МАКУСА, мистер Грейвз одинаково превосходно показывал себя и «в поле» на задании, и в кабинете за столом. Этот факт особенно восхищал Абернети, которого дразнили за излишнюю аккуратность и склонность вместо коротких отчетов писать вдохновенные излишне подробные сочинения.

Абернети собирался задать мистеру Грейвзу целый ворох вопросов... Но, столкнувшись с ним нос к носу, внезапно так оробел, что не сумел вспомнить ни одного (надо было их записать, болван!).

К счастью, у мистера Грейвза наготове был свой:

— Ну, а тебе чего хочется больше всего?

Вопрос показался Абернети немного странным... Не так спрашивали его учителя о будущих планах. Только много позже Абернети вдруг понял — мистер Грейвз принял его за младшекурсника, который просто случайно оказался в коридоре рядом с аудиторией, где проходила лекция о профориентации. Вот откуда этот несерьезный тон и ощущение, словно у него интересуются, какой подарок он предпочел бы получить на Рождество.

«Дракончика».

Абернети даже слегка растерялся... Этот тон сбил его с серьезного настроя и прибавил к робости еще и растерянность... Но мистер Грейвз смотрел на него, ждал, так что, пересилив себя, Абернети вдруг выпалил с неожиданной горячностью:

— Быть как вы!

Мистер Грейвз улыбнулся. К его чести — не снисходительно, скорее, тепло. Просчитано, привычно, заученно по-доброму, дежурной улыбкой, которая изо всех сил старалась таковой не казаться. Наверное, у него был целый ворох подобных в каталоге под табличкой «искренняя». Абернети не мог его в этом винить. Ослепительный, идеальный глава Отдела магического правопорядка, наверное, слышал подобные наивные признания постоянно на вот таких рядовых для него собраниях с будущими выпускниками. 

— Ну, это не сложно! — ответил мистер Грейвз и выдал ворох банальных для такого случая фраз про «сдать отлично выпускные экзамены; поверь, если ты постараешься, твои шансы будут высоки! Конечно, у нас есть отбор и по своим критериям, но я вижу, ты подходящий малый, так что просто хорошо учись».

Абернети последовал совету. И что же, помогло это ему стать аврором? Ну... Примерно так же, как помогли заводить друзей правила, описанные в старой жизнерадостной книге «Как заводить друзей».

Учиться целоваться на помидорах и то оказалось более продуктивно. Как продемонстрировала дальнейшая жизнь. Не слишком, впрочем, насыщенная поцелуями...

Не слишком в принципе насыщенная чем бы то ни было. 

А может, зря он не сказал то, что просилось на язык, рвалось из самого сердца?

— Быть с вами.

**4**

Грейвз бы соврал, если бы сказал, что не помнит, как юный тогда еще не предатель поймал его в коридоре после встречи, посвященной будущему выпускников. Грейвза постоянно приглашали на них, чтобы он рассказал о работе министерства, и постоянно же находился кто-то, полагающий, что самое важное Грейвз в своем выступлении опустил и поведает какие-то особенные приемы, по секрету, лично ему. В основном таких учеников волновал аврорат, конечно же. И разумеется, в ответ на приставания Грейвз доверительным тоном выдавал всякую стандартную чепуху про «хорошо учись!»

Кто бы мог подумать, что через десять с лишним лет в тюрьме ему это поставят в вину!

— А что я еще должен был сказать? Не будь вечно ябедничающим заучкой, займись спортом, просто перестань быть такой скользкой жопой, которая ради признания подставит своих друзей, и, может, у тебя появится шанс?

— Интересно же строится у нас обучение. Нам внушают, что нужно всегда говорить правду и не идти на поводу у идиотов, даже если они учатся с тобой на одном факультете, а теперь, оказывается, я должен был их покрывать? — если Абернети и старался придать тону язвительность, у него не получилось. Голос звучал скорее обиженно. — Кстати. Они не были моими друзьями. У меня вообще не было друзей.

Грейвз пренебрежительно фыркнул:

— И кто же в этом был виноват?

— Вы покрывали своих подчиненных, когда они творили беззаконие? 

— Ну ты сравнил! Невинные детские шалости и серьезную работу!

— В результате этой невинной шалости мог покалечиться ученик!

— Ты преувеличиваешь. Мы изучили обстоятельства того инцидента. В конечном счете им не удалось создать напиток, который...

— И откуда мне было это знать?

— Оттуда, что по зельям у тебя всегда были самые высокие баллы. И ты был в курсе, какие ингредиенты удалось стащить. Ты любезно перечислил их все в своем доносе.

— Может, именно лабораторную по приготовлению этого варева я прогулял? 

— Ты? Прогулял?!

— То есть, мы опять возвращаемся к тому, что я слишком законопослушен? Ужасное качество, да...

— Нет, проблема в том, что... 

Грейвз вдруг почувствовал себя ужасно вымотанным, устало махнул рукой.

— Проклятье... Ты все равно не поймешь. Вот почему ты не аврор. Ответь теперь на мой вопрос. В этом и состоит моя пытка? Слушать нытье про несчастное детство самого скучного парня на свете?

— Я бы не назвал его каким-то особенно несчастным, — спокойно заметил Абернети, явно делая вид, что не расслышал последнюю фразу. — Детство как детство. Обычное. Все дети слишком зависимы от взрослых. И уже поэтому не могут быть счастливы.

— Я был счастлив.

«Странно, но это правда».

Недоверчивый взгляд зелено-карих глаз.

«Забавно, у него тоже гетерохромия».

— Что ж, возможно, вы поэтому и... такой.

— Какой?

Вопрос вырвался у Грейвза слишком поспешно... Словно ему не все равно. Словно ему в самом деле интересно. 

— Заносчивый мудак, — без улыбки ответил Абернети.

«Ах ты мелкий шепелявый сучонок!»

— Ручной зверек Гриндельвальда будет говорить мне о заносчивости? А добавлять о мудачизме — предатель?

Грейвз даже не пытался замаскировать презрительность в своем тоне. Не стоило вообще разговаривать с этой скользкой мразью. Да, в тюрьме скучно, кроме того, Грейвз надеялся перевербовать Абернети... Ну а что ему еще оставалось? Проще заставить перебежчика перебежать еще раз, чем прогрызть зубами каменные стены. Вот только с чего он взял, что такое ничтожество вообще способно сменить милость хозяина на шаткие обещания узника? 

Предатели всегда выбирают силу. Или выгоду, которая перекрывает ту, которую они уже имеют. А Грейвз пока не мог предложить ничего из этого. 

«Надо было подготовиться, что-нибудь придумать... Что угодно...»

Как можно убедительно плести ложь, не получая ничего «с воли»? Каков сейчас расклад сил? Грейвз не имел понятия, а мастерски блефовать, играя в угадайку... Так можно выбить у себя из-под ног последнюю опору. Уж если идти ва-банк, так знать наверняка — с чем.

Сперва нужно вытащить из этого змееныша хоть какую-то информацию. Но это невозможно сделать, постоянно его унижая и опускаясь до оскорблений. Грейвз принялся тереть лицо ладонями, мысленно считая до десяти.

— Мудак мудака... — вдруг услышал он задумчиво-шепелявое.

Грейвз опустил руки и глянул на своего надоеду-тюремщика. Минуту они молча смотрели друг на друга, а потом надоеда-тюремщик вдруг сказал тоном, в котором было не больше эмоций, чем в равнодушных гетерохромных глазах:

— Вот поэтому я думаю, мы споемся. 

**5**

Хорошо быть магом: можешь нарисовать себе друга, он будет двигаться и создавать иллюзию присутствия... Главное, нарисовать хорошо. И, в конце концов, не обязательно человека. Что-нибудь свое. Полудракона-полузмею, например.

Вот только разговаривать он будет с тобой исключительно твоим голосом внутри твоей же головы. А такое перестает прокатывать за реальность лет в пять-шесть.

Абернети не собирался пытать мистера Грейвза воспоминаниями. Просто ему всегда хотелось иметь умного собеседника. И вот шанс выпал. Забавно, что для того, чтобы он появился, пришлось лишиться языка. Конечно, связь не была настолько прямой, но все же... Достаточно забавной, чтобы позволить себе улыбнуться, подходя к прутьям решетки. 

Абернети всегда приносил два кофе, но мистер Грейвз свое не пил. Может, боялся, что Абернети что-нибудь в него подсыпет. Смешно... Ему все равно приходилось есть тюремную еду. При желании в нее можно было намешать что угодно, от веритасерума до афродизиака.

Или и то и другое сразу. 

Интересный мог бы получиться эффект.

Впрочем, мистер Грейвз и так отвечал довольно правдиво. Даже странно... Или нет? Они не обсуждали ничего такого, на счет чего стоило бы врать. Оба прекрасно понимали, что мистер Грейвз не станет работать на Гриндельвальда ни при каких обстоятельствах, так что ему не было смысла скрывать свое отношение к нему. 

— Он хладнокровный убийца. И никогда не станет никем другим. Даже если получит власть. Тем более, если получит власть.

— Любая настоящая власть принадлежит убийцам. Даже те, кто получают ее вроде бы мирным путем. Это я говорю вам как заучка, не прогулявший ни одного урока истории. 

— Общие расплывчатые слова, заучка. Ты говоришь общие расплывчатые слова. Сосредоточить в руках армию — не значит быть убийцей. 

— Он хочет объединить магический мир. Не обманывая, не заставляя... 

— Запугивая и угрожая.

— Никто не получает власть таким образом. За истинным лидером идут добровольно. С радостью умирают за него и его идеи. Невозможно обманывать людей, невозможно бесконечно заставлять... Это не работает. Можно только убедить, что твои мысли — самые верные.

— Для этого они должны быть стоящими. А не как у твоего... хозяина.

Недостойная грубость раздраженным тоном... Неужели когда-то Абернети считал мистера Грейвза образцом выдержки? Было почти больно видеть, как он демонстрирует горячность и почти детское желание задеть. И грустно. Грустно признавать, что из Гриндельвальда получился куда лучший Персиваль Грейвз, чем из самого Персиваля Грейвза.

И ведь все это не спишешь на последствия тюремного заточения. 

Абернети вздохнул.

— Он мне не хозяин.

И добавил спокойно:

— Что же не стоящего в том, чтобы перестать бояться и прятаться?

— Разумная предосторожность не имеет ничего общего со страхом. Мы не боялись и не прятались. Не больше, чем прячутся взрослые от детей, занимаясь сексом. Или не давая им играть со спичками.

— То есть, магглы для вас — неразумные дети? Слишком глупые, чтобы получить в руки достижения магии и не навредить самим себе? И после этого вы упрекаете Гриндельвальда в том, что он считает их вторым сортом!

— Я упрекаю Гриндельвальда в самодовольстве и эгоизме. Ему плевать на магический мир, он добивается власти, только чтобы потешить свое самолюбие. Нужно быть совсем тупым и слепым, чтобы не видеть этого. Он нарцисс. А нарцисс никогда не сможет создать ничего для других. 

— Можно подумать, сейчас наверху у нас сплошь альтруисты.

В какой-то момент Абернети вдруг понял, что загоняет себя такими разговорами в угол. У него ведь был уже конкретный план, он все продумал еще два месяца назад и все эти споры, все эти доводы, которые Персиваль Грейвз приводил ему... Он уже себе привел.

Ни к чему было гонять их по кругу снова и снова. Время кофе и штруделей-пончиков прошло. Его осталось слишком мало, чтобы тратить на споры.

**6**

Каждый утро Грейвз, просыпаясь, думал: сегодня. Сегодня он начнет вести себя профессионально. Сколько можно болтаться в этой камере? Судьба вручила ему такой подарок — старого знакомого предателя, который не может перестать сюда таскаться. Его тянет к Грейвзу, все еще тянет... Не просто так он затевает все эти разговоры, и этот его ищущий взгляд... Он будто пытается прочитать что-то важное на лице единственного узника Нурменгарда... А что же единственный узник Нурменгарда? Использует он такой болезненный интерес к своей персоне? Да как бы не так!

Проклятье... И ведь Грейвз знает этого мальчишку больше десяти лет! Конечно, все эти годы они не то чтобы были лучшими друзьями или даже просто мимолетными приятелями из разряда «привет-привет», но все-таки Абернети не какая-то там внезапная новая фигура, он свой, знакомый. Не нужно долго и мучительно нащупывать точки соприкосновения, пытаться выяснить, о чем бы им поговорить достаточно близком, чтобы можно было перейти на доверительный тон... У них даже есть общее прошлое! Детство? Отлично. Прекрасная тема для вербовки!

Но, может, именно это все и портит? То, что они уже знакомы и знакомы давно, что у них есть своя история взаимоотношений и ожиданий? У Грейвза устоявшееся впечатление, свое собственное досье на скучного экс-главу Отдела палочек... Не так-то просто сжечь его и начать с чистого листа.

Да это было бы и непрофессионально.

— Я буду учить вас французскому. Винда учила меня, так что теперь я вполне...

Всякий раз, как Абернети возникал перед решеткой, Грейвз готовился: вот сейчас, сейчас он прекратит идти на поводу у своей неприязни, не станет задирать противника больше, чем нужно для того, чтобы усыпить бдительность. 

Но всякий раз, когда Абернети открывал рот, чтобы выдать что-нибудь... Ну вот как сейчас... Грейвз словно забывал все свои расчеты и подготовленные выверенные речи. 

— Плевать мне на то, чему тебя учила Винда!

Это прозвучало грубо, но Грейвз вдруг понял, что ему все равно. Возможно, виноваты месяцы одиночества. Возможно... виноват проклятый скучный тип напротив. Он попросту убивал всякое желание иметь с ним хоть какое-то дело.

Скучный тип напротив слегка склонил голову на бок. Невозмутимый, равнодушный, он походил на маленькую умную птицу. На этот раз он явился без стаканчика кофе, только с бумажным пергаментным пакетом. Штрудель? Пончик? Два пончика?

— Знаете, Гриндельвальд открыл во мне неожиданные способности к...

— Плевать мне на то, что там в тебе открыл Гриндельвальд!

Если бы Грейвз мог дотянуться, он бы свернул этой пичуге шею голыми руками. Просто поразительно, как этот жалкий тип способен вывести его из себя одним своим видом!

— … перевоплощению. Так что я подумал, — монотонным скучным тоном продолжил жалкий тип, — что идея стать вами, а вам предоставить возможность стать мной, не так уж плоха. Вы знаете Тесея Скамандера и вообще лучше ориентируетесь в...

— Подожди, — Грейвз словно налетел на невидимую стену — бам-м-м — и в глазах тьма и огненные точки, а на лбу ноет будущая шишка. — Ты ведь не имеешь в виду... 

Это какая-то ловушка. Это не может быть правдой... Но Гриндельвальд спокойно проник в МАКУСА, вряд ли для него проблема просочиться в британский аврорат... Зачем ему настолько запутанная многоходовка? 

Жалкий тип смотрел не мигая. Потом издевательски медленно открыл свой коричневый пакет и продемонстрировал Грейвзу набор для пикника: флягу и два стальных стаканчика.

— У меня тут оборотное зелье. Моего собственного изобретения. 

— Ну, если твоего, у меня есть все шансы обнаружить себя тараканом, — презрительно фыркнул Грейвз, но взгляда от содержимого не отвел.

Это какое-то безумие... Они ведь еще даже не перешли от взаимных оскорблений к хотя бы нейтралитету! 

Абернети понял его взгляд по-своему, деловито сообщил:

— Оно действует несколько дольше, чем обычное. Намного, намного дольше. Последний раз мне пришлось не попадаться на глаза своим трое суток; к счастью, задание и было рассчитано примерно на столько, так что никто особенно не удивился...

— Что я должен сказать Тесею Скамандеру? — наконец услышал Грейвз свой внезапно севший голос.

— Что хотите, — равнодушно пожал плечами Абернети.

«Да нужен ли мне Скамандер? Я сам окажусь прямо в логове Гриндельвальда. Я смогу...»

Один раз ты уже проиграл битву с ним. А темница не сделала тебя сильнее. Вероятно, ты, напротив, растерял былую сноровку и теперь являешься куда более легкой добычей, чем полтора года назад.

«Ну... Все-таки... Это хоть какой-то шанс. На что угодно».

— В тюрьме куда меньше возможностей для импровизации, — словно прочитав его мысли, заметил Абернети.

— Тут ты прав, — Грейвз подумал секунду, добавил: — Змееныш.

И улыбнулся. Впервые за последние десять с лишним лет по-настоящему искренне.


End file.
